Memories
by Skovko
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean are back in town meeting up with the same eight women for the sixth time. Dean has his favourite he always hooks up with, Seth is making his way around them all while Roman always finds himself attracted to Tracy, the quiet one of the bunch. This time things take a different turn as a man from her past enters. Suddenly a whole different side of her is revealed.
1. I never forgot

"Ladies," Seth said as he, Dean and Roman dumped down at the table with the eight women.  
"Great to see you're back," one of the women spoke.

Dean immitiately wrapped his arm around one of them and kissed her. It was their sixth time back in this town meeting up with these eight women. Dean had his favourite that he had been hooking up with every time while Seth so far had made his way through five of them. Roman was the only one who hadn't hooked up with any of them although several of them had offered. He always ended up talking with Tracy instead. She was the quiet one of the bunch. Not silent though. She would talk, she just wasn't out loud screaming like her friends when alcohol hit their systems. And she didn't seem to have any interest in hooking up with any of them which was one of the things Roman liked about her. He could be himself around her without constantly having to be on guard whether or not she would try to get into his pants just because he was famous.

"Hey Tracy, how are you?" He asked as he sat down next to her, reaching his arms around her to hug her.  
"I'm fine. How about you?" She asked back.  
"Things are good. Still chasing that championship around Kevin's waist," he answered.  
"You'll get it eventually. You deserve it," she said and smiled.

He looked at her smiling. She had such a beautiful smile but it never reached her eyes. Her eyes were always so sad. He couldn't figure out what could possible make her look so sad all the time and he hadn't dared to ask. In his mind he thought it was just the typical story. A small town girl stuck in a small town world that she never felt part of but with no way of getting out. He made that assumption based on that she always seemed thrilled to hear about their life on the road and the places they went as if she dreamed to go there herself.

"For crying out loud," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

He turned his head to see Seth kissing with the sixth woman of the bunch.

"He always says we won't stop coming here until he's been through all eight of you," he said and chuckled.  
"Guess you'll be coming here forever then because I sure as hell ain't giving him any," she said.  
"Good," he said and smiled.

And he meant that word. He had gotten close to her and the thought of her and Seth hooking up made him jealous.

"Round two?" He asked and nodded towards her empty glass.  
"Yes please," she answered.

He walked to the bar and bought drinks for them. He knew what she liked and he didn't mind buying her a drink from time to time. He had the money. However, she insisted on buying him rounds as well and he gave up discussing it with her after their third visit in the town. It was clear that she had no interest in being seen the slightest as a golddigger and since it seemed to mean so much to her, he let her have it her way.

"How long are you here for this time?" She asked as he returned to the table with their drinks.  
"We have a show tomorrow and then we leave the morning after," he answered.  
"So we only get your company tonight this time?" She asked.  
"Unfortunately yes," he answered.

He looked at her. He had been toying with the thought for a while to ask her to come along for a couple of days. He wanted to take her out of the town and show her a bit of the world, just as friends of course, but he had no idea how to ask her. Normally she was easy to talk to but when it came to this, he somehow felt kind of shy and he couldn't quite find the words. He had been struggling with this since the first day he met her. He hadn't shared his thoughts with Seth and Dean, although he had a feeling they knew, but saying it out loud just somehow made it too real. What was it that made him feel this way? They were pass the part of strangers hooking up and he knew she wasn't a crazy stalker fan. There was just something about her that he couldn't explain. Those sad eyes of hers just seemed to look straight into his soul, sucking all life out of him to a point where he sometimes felt like he couldn't breathe when he got too near her, and still he just wanted to move in closer.

"I was thinking..." He started but stopped mid-sentence as he saw the look in her eyes.

He was used to the sad look but there suddenly was an angry tone in them as she looked towards the door. He turned his head to see what she was looking at and noticed an elderly man, probably around 20 years older than them.

"Someone you know?" He asked.  
"Someone I used to know. I'm not even sure if he remembers me," she answered.  
"Do you want him to remember you?" He asked.  
"I need another drink," was all she said as she grabbed her glass, emptied it and stood up.

His eyes followed her as she walked towards the bar. She was waiting for the bartender for a few seconds when she decided to move to the man that had just entered. He was sitting by a table by himself as she approached him with the empty glass in her hand. Before anyone got a chance to react, the sound of the glass smashing into the man's head was heard through out the entire bar followed by her screaming: "Do you remember me now?"

Roman jumped out of his chair and ran to her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the man. She was screaming and kicking in a rage he had no idea was inside her as he dragged her outside. He pushed his back up against a wall and held on tight to her.

"Calm down," he said in a low tone.

She stopped screaming and kicking and instead started shivering.

"Ssh, I got you," he said in the same low, calming tone.  
"Please let go," she said.  
"Do you promise not to run back in there and finish what you started?" He asked.

She nodded and he let go.

"What was that all about?" He asked after a few seconds.  
She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were sad again.  
"He didn't remember me," she answered.  
"I don't know who that man is or what he did to anger you that way but clearly he did something that you remember all too well," he said.  
"I never forgot," she said.

She took in a deep breath.

"Look Roman, I'm sorry. I ruined your night here. I'm just gonna go home," she said.  
He gently grabbed her arm.  
"Let me walk you home," he said, his eyes pleading for her to accept his offer.  
"Okay," she said and nodded.


	2. Pieces of glass

She unlocked the door and he followed her inside, closing the door behind him. She turned on the light and threw the keys on a small table in the hallway. It wasn't until they were in the lit apartment, he noticed the blood on her hand.

"Let me see that," he said and reached for her hand.  
She allowed him to look at it.  
"Yeah, we need to get that fixed and get those small pieces of glass out of it," he said. "Which way to the bathroom?"  
"This way," she said and led him through the apartment.

She made a hissing sound for each piece of glass he pulled out of her hand but other than that she didn't complain. He cleaned up the blood afterwards.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" He asked once he was done.  
"Not really," she answered.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the livingroom. He followed behind her.

"You want me to leave?" He asked.  
"No, you can stay if you like. You wanna watch a movie?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.  
"Sure," he answered and sat down next to her.  
"What do you wanna watch?" She asked as she turned on the tv.  
"Anything you like," he answered.

She let out a little giggle before putting on A Nightmare On Elm Street.

"Sorry, I'm a sucker for old school horror movies. Robert Englund is perfect in this role," she said.  
"It's alright," he said and leaned back.

About an hour into the movie she snuggled up against him. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep and had cuddled up against him in her sleep. He smiled and put an arm around her, allowing her to lie up against him. He watched the movie to the end and looked down at her again. She was still asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. He gently put his arms under her body and lifted her up. He carried her into the bedroom and put her down on the bed. For a moment he debated in his mind whether or not to undress her. He was afraid she might see it the wrong way. He decided to at least take off her jeans and then let her sleep in her underwear and shirt. He pulled the cover over her and tugged her in.

He walked back into the livingroom. He took off his own jeans, grabbed the blanket on the couch and laid down under it. He wasn't sure how she would react to him still being there in the morning but he just felt like he had to stay and make sure she was okay when she woke up.


	3. Come with me

She wondered how she had gotten to bed the night before. She had no memory of actually walking into her bedroom. Not that it mattered, she just found it odd. She got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the livingroom. She stopped as she saw Roman sleeping on the couch. Why was he still there?

She walked quietly through the livingroom and into the kitchen. She started the coffee machine and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed, went back to the kitchen and poured coffee in two cups. She walked back into the livingroom where he was still sleeping. She put the cups on the table and gently shook him awake.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" He asked with his eyes still closed.  
"Coffee," she answered.  
"No, that flower scent," he said and opened his eyes. "I think it's you I can smell."  
"Well, I did just take a shower," she said.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, making her giggle as he sniffed her hair.

"Yes, it's definately you," he laughed.

"So how are you feeling today?" He asked as he finally let go off her.  
"I'm alright," she said as she sat up.

She grabbed the cups and handed him one.

"Thanks. Still don't wanna talk about last night?" He asked.  
"No, and I would appreciate if you would stop asking. I'm thankful for your help but it's really not any of your business," she answered.  
"Alright, I'm sorry," he said.

She took a sip of her coffee.

"It's just..." She started and sighed. "No, nevermind. Just some old grudge I should have let go long time ago."  
"You can talk to me," he said and took her hand.  
She looked at him. He hated that her eyes were so sad.  
"I know. I just don't want to," she said.

She let go off his hand and stood up.

"You want some breakfast? I don't have much but I can make you an omelette," she said.  
"How about we go somewhere for breakfast? My treat," he said.  
"Should be my treat as a thank you for last night," she said.  
"Is that a yes?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure, let's go somewhere," she answered.

A little while later they were finishing their breakfast at a small diner.

"Do you wanna come to our show tonight?" He asked.  
She looked up in disbelief.  
"You're allowed to say no," he said.  
"No, it's not that. You just took me by surprise. It sounds like fun but I can't afford it," she said.  
"You'll be my guest so it's free," he said.  
"Sure, I'd love to then," she said and smiled.

He smiled back at her. He loved seeing her smile.

"We just need to swing by the hotel to get my stuff and then we'll go straight to the arena. Is that alright with you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure," she answered.

About an hour later they walked into the arena. He took her to catering where she sat down.

"I just need to find the guys, then I'll come back," he said and took off.

Shortly after Seth walked in.

"What the... Tracy?" He said as he saw her.  
"Hey Seth, Roman's out looking for you," she said.  
"You must be damn good in bed since he dragged you here," he said.  
"Excuse me!" She said a little too loud.  
"He wants to keep you around for another round tonight, I assume," he said.  
"You're a real asshole, Seth. You might have fucked six of my friends so far and tend to see us all as your personal whores but some of us actually have standards," she said.  
"Meaning?" He asked.  
"Meaning I will never fuck you. Roman told me about your little plan of going through us all. I guess you're the only real whore here, now I think about it," she said as she stared him down.

"Oh, there you are," Roman said as he came back.

Dean was by his side. They both felt the tension between Seth and Tracy.

"What's going on here?" Roman asked.  
"Your little friend here just called me a whore," Seth said.  
"Well, you kind of are. You fucked six of her friends," Dean said.  
"Don't you get started. You're fucking one of her friends too," Seth said.  
"One. Just one," Dean said.  
"I don't care who fucks who but I don't like him coming in here saying I must be a good fuck since Roman brought me here," she said.  
"You said that? God, you're such an idiot sometimes. I slept on her couch," Roman said.  
"Oh," Seth said and looked at her. "I'm sorry."  
She just nodded.  
"We need to find the Wyatts and go over our match for tonight," Roman said.

Dean and Seth left the room. Roman looked at her.

"You're alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Go and do your thing," she said.  
"I'll be back soon," he said and left the room.

The day went by fast. He showed her around the arena and introduced her to several of the wrestlers. She watched as some of them practiced in the ring and in general she had a good time. As the show started, she watched it on a monitor backstage. He was by her side at first until it was his time to go in there. She watched as he, Seth and Dean battled together against the Wyatts. It was a great match and she couldn't believe how good they looked out there. Even though she was standing still, she felt adrenaline rush through her body as she watched them go at it. She was beyond thrilled as they picked up the win.

Shortly after they came back out. Roman looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was she smiling but for once her eyes didn't look sad. He rushed over to her, grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. She was laughing at him. He put her down and just looked at her. Her eyes were so beautiful when they were shining like that.

"Come with me the next week," he blurted out.

He could have bit his tongue. He had been wanting to ask her but he didn't mean to ask her that way.

"What?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. No turning back now so he might as well just get it off his chest.

"I wanna take you along the next week, or maybe just for a couple of days if you're more comfortable with that. I just wanna show you how we live on the road," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Why? Because you always seem to wanna hear more about it when I talk about it so I figured you might as well experience it," he answered.  
"But why would you do that for me?" She asked.  
"Because I like you. You're my friend," he answered.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds. The silence was killing him.

"Okay," she finally said.  
"Okay?" He asked.  
"I said okay," she said and smiled.  
"Great. So I guess you wanna go home and pack a bag. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 7," he said.  
"Sounds good," she said.  
"I'll walk you out," he said.

They started walking through the arena. Once outside they stopped to chat for a bit. He didn't want to let her go although he knew he would see her soon again. He wanted to go with her but he knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea to ask her to sleep on her couch again. Besides, he'd much rather sleep next to her in her bed and he sure couldn't ask her to do that. He had to let her leave. The faster she left, the faster he could get back to the hotel and fall asleep, the faster the morning would come where he would see her again. He still couldn't believe she had agreed to going with him.


	4. Coffee

"Hi, you ready?" He asked as she opened the door the next morning.  
"Ready as can be," she answered.  
"Let me take that," he said and took the bag out of her hand.  
"Thanks," she said.

She locked the door and turned around to look at him. She looked nervous.

"Don't be nervous. You're gonna have a great time. I'll make sure of it," he said and smiled.  
"I know. I've just never been outside this town before," she said.

She noticed Dean and Seth as they walked towards the car. Dean was standing outside, leaning up against the car. Seth was in the driver's seat with his arm hanging out of the open window.

"Oh... I thought it was just gonna be the two of us," she said.  
"I always travel with them," he said.  
"Makes sense," she said.  
"You got a problem with that?" He asked.  
"No, no problem at all. Just a bit surprised," she answered.

"Hey guys," she said as they finally reached the car.

Dean and Seth greeted her back. Roman opened the trunk and put her bag in there.

"We need some coffee before we get on the road. Can you lead us to a place?" Dean asked while opening the door to the passenger seat.  
"Yeah, sure," she answered.  
She got in on the backseat and Roman got in next to her.  
"Straight ahead and make a right turn at the end of the street," she said.

Shortly after they were placing their orders at a gas station. She was the first to get her cup and she walked outside. She leaned up against the car as she waited for the three men inside. They had decided to get some snacks as well so it took a little longer.

Shortly after they came out. Dean held up a bag with several bags of chips inside.

"I didn't know what flavour you like so I took some of everything," he said.  
"You're crazy," she laughed.  
"So I've been told many times," he said.

He opened the door and put the bag on his seat. Roman and Seth came out with bags of stuff as well. They opened the trunk and put it in. None of them saw her start to walk away from the car at first. Dean looked up to see her walking straight towards another car. The owner of the car was filling up gas.

"Oh boy, this is not good," he said.

Seth and Roman looked in the direction Dean was looking and they both noticed the man from two days earlier in the bar.

"Fuck," Roman growled and hurried in her direction.

He wasn't fast enough. She had taken the lid off her coffee cup and as soon as she was in front of the man, she threw the hot coffee into his face. The man screamed in pain.

"How about now? Remember me now?" She screamed.  
"What the fuck did you do?" She heard Roman's voice in her ear as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the car.

"Get in!" He sneered as he let go off her.  
She hurried inside the car and so did all three men.  
"Just go," Dean said.

Seth stepped on the gas and they drove away. For a couple of minutes they sat in an awkward silence until Seth finally broke the ice.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" He asked in an angry tone.  
"He deserved it," she answered.  
"Why? What could he have possible done to you to make you do that?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"Who is he?" Roman asked.  
"An old neighbour of my parents," she answered.  
"So what? He didn't mow his lawn to your liking?" Dean tried to joke about it.  
"Yeah, something like that," she answered, clearly annoyed.  
"I can't believe you, Roman. Not only do you take this girl with you in our car without asking us first but then she turns out to be a psycho bitch too," Seth said, still with that angry tone in his voice.  
"Shut up. She's not a psycho bitch," Roman tried but his words fell kind of flat.  
"Just stop the car," she cut in.  
"Gladly," Seth said and pulled over.

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Don't leave," Roman said and stepped out of the car as well.

She walked to the trunk, opened it and took out her bag.

"I'm sorry, Roman. This was clearly a mistake. Don't feel bad about it," she said as she closed the trunk.  
"At least let us drive you home again," he said.  
"Don't bother. I'll catch a ride from someone," she said.  
"But it could be dangerous," he said.  
"Psycho bitch here clearly can take care of herself," Seth said through the open window.

She felt the anger boil inside her. She walked straight to him and looked at him.

"You know what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry that man lived next door to us and molested me for two years. I'm sorry I never got over it. And I'm sorry he chose to cross paths with me all of the sudden after all these years while you were around. I'm sorry but I can't change it now." She was yelling.

"Asshole!" Was her final word before kicking the car door and speed walking away.

"This one's on you!" Roman sneered at Seth before walking after her.

He didn't take many steps before Seth opened the car door and ran pass him towards her. He grabbed her arms and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, alright? I crossed the line. Come back to the car," he said.  
"Fuck off!" She sneered.  
"No, I won't. I was out of line and I'm sorry. You're coming with us," he said.

Roman had reached them at that point. He didn't say anything. He just put an arm around her shoulders, grabbed her bag with the other hand and led her back to the car. She didn't resist. She just followed and got back into the car without a word.

"So... paprika?" Dean asked and held up a bag of chips.  
She burst out laughing. It was the most awkward moment of her life.  
"Yeah, sure," she said and grabbed the bag.


	5. Shots

Most of the trip was done in silence. None of them knew what to say after her outburst and she was happy than none of them touched the subject further.

It was evening before they reached the hotel. Roman checked in and she followed him to their room. He unlocked the door and they walked in. Both of them looked at the double bed in the middle of the room.

"They messed it up. I asked for two single beds. I'm gonna go down and fix it," he said.  
"Don't bother. We're grown ups. I think we can handle sleeping next to each other without touching," she said.  
"I just want you to feel safe," he said.  
"I do. You've never tried anything before so why would you start now?" She asked.  
"Yeah, why would I?" He chuckled awkwardly.

There was a knock on the door. He went over to it and opened it. Seth and Dean were standing there.

"You wanna come along and grab some dinner?" Dean asked.  
"Sure," Roman answered.  
He looked at Tracy and she nodded.

Shortly after they were sitting at the hotel's restaurant finishing their dinner.

"So what now?" Dean asked as he pushed his plate away.  
"I was thinking about turning in early," Roman said.  
"If you must but she's not coming with you," Seth said and reached over to grab her hand. "I owe you a drink."  
"Alright," she said.  
"How about it, Roman? Still wanna turn in or wanna come along?" Seth asked.  
"I'm coming along," Roman answered.

They walked to the hotel's bar. Seth ordered a round of shots. He handed one to her.

"I really am sorry about earlier," he said.  
"Don't be. You had every right to act the way you did. I overreacted," she said.  
"No, you didn't. He had it coming and I promise you, if we had known what he had done back then, coffee wouldn't have been the only thing hitting his face," he said.  
"Let's not talk more about it," she said and downed the shot.  
"Alright," he said and followed her lead.

Several rounds of shots later and they were all starting to get drunk.

"Oh, look at the time. We better stop while we're ahead," Roman said.  
"You're always so boring," Dean said and stuck out his tongue.  
"You can stay if you like but I'm going to bed," he said, turned and looked at Tracy. "You coming?"  
"Yeah, I better," she said and stood up. "Thanks for tonight, guys. I had fun."  
"Us too," Seth said, grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Roman gave him a look that made him let go right away. They started walking away. As soon as they were out of sight, Dean looked at Seth.

"Don't Seth, alright? Roman called dibs on her long time ago," he said.  
"Could have fooled me. He's never gonna move in for the kill," Seth said.  
"Just don't. You're not that blind that you can't see how he feels about her," Dean said.  
"I know. I just like messing with him a bit. Trying to see if I can push him into her arms a little faster," Seth said.  
"Just let them figure it out on their own," Dean said.

They sat a moment in silence.

"That was crazy earlier today," Seth said.  
"Yeah, poor Tracy. I can't imagine how it must have been seeing her tormentor again after all those years," Dean said.  
"I can't imagine what she went through all those years ago," Seth said.

Tracy was giggling as she threw herself on the bed. She opened her jeans and tried her best to pull them down but she couldn't.

"Roman, a bit of help here please," she said.  
He looked at her.  
"I really shouldn't," he said.  
"Oh, come on. I woke up without my jeans the other morning as well. Don't tell me they made their way off my body on their own," she said.  
"I took them off you but I swear I didn't look at you while doing so," he said.  
"So close your eyes and get them off me again. They're stuck... or I'm too drunk," she said and giggled again.

He shook his head, walked over to her, grabbed her jeans and pulled them down in one swift move.

"Thank you," she said.

She sat up, reached under her shirt to open her bra and pull it out before crawling under the cover.

"You coming?" She asked as she saw him just standing there looking at her.  
"Yeah yeah," he said, undressed till he was in his boxers and crawled under the cover as well.

He woke up a couple of hours later to a whining sound. It took a couple of seconds before he realized it was coming from her. She was having a nightmare. He started shaking her awake.

"Hey hey Tracy, wake up," he said.

Her eyes flew opened and she looked at him through the darkness. He could see the scared look on her face.

"It's alright. It was just a bad dream," he said.

She looked around as if she tried to figure out where she was. He put his arm under her neck and dragged her close. He let his fingers run through her hair.

"I got you. It was just a bad dream," he said.

Everything was silent for a few seconds until she finally spoke.

"He's never gonna leave, is he?" She asked.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"He's never gonna leave my mind, is he? The memories will always be there. It's just a whole other way to torment me," she said.  
"Oh Tracy, I'm so sorry for what you went through. You wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Okay, but I'm here if you change your mind," he said and kissed the top of her head.  
"Thank you, Roman. Thank you for taking me with you on this trip," she said.

She put her arm around his stomach and gave him a squeeze.

"Of course, anytime," he said.

Shortly after he felt her fall asleep again on his chest.


	6. Three nights with nightmares

"You look like shit," Dean said as Roman dumped down on a chair next to him. "Another nightmare?"  
"Yeah. It's been three days and she keeps having them every night," Roman answered.  
"It sucks not getting your beauty sleep, huh?" Dean said.  
"It's not that. I can handle being woken every night and not getting enough sleep. What I can't handle is her," Roman said.  
"You wanna send her home?" Seth asked.  
"No, that's not what I meant. Gees, the words really can't come out these days. I can't handle the situation. I wanna stop those nightmares somehow and tell her that everything is gonna be just fine but I have no clue how," Roman said.  
"Have you tried using your words just like you're doing right now?" Dean asked.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"Tell her what you just said, that everything is gonna be just fine. You can't stop the nightmares but you can talk to her and make her feel better about the whole thing," Dean said.  
"Or I can take her off your hands. She won't be getting any sleep in my room anyway," Seth said and smirked.  
"Not a chance," Roman said and hit Seth's shoulder.  
"Hey, just offering as your friend," Seth said.  
"So where is she now?" Dean asked.  
"Sleeping for once. I actually better go wake her up," Roman said.

He filled two cups with coffee and took them with him.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to get out of bed?" Roman asked as he entered the room and noticed her looking at him.  
"Sweetheart? I don't think I deserve that title the way I continue keeping you awake," she said.  
"Don't worry about it," he said.

He reached one of the cups towards her.

"Thanks," she said and smiled.

He watched her drink the coffee before he started up a new conversation.

"You know, everything's gonna be just fine," he said.  
"Really? How would you know?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just think it all will work out one way or another," he answered.  
"I wish the nightmares would stop so you could get at least one night of sleep," she said and sighed.  
"Me too. Not the sleep thing, that really doesn't matter, but the nightmares I would like to take away from you if I could," he said and patted her hand.  
"If only you were a heavy sleeper," she said.  
"Like Seth. He can sleep through an earthquake," he said and chuckled.  
"Lucky him," he said.  
"But if I did, who would be there to wake you up and comfort you? I kinda like it when you crawl up on my chest and fall asleep there. Makes me feel all manly and stuff," he said and smiled.  
"You're crazy," she said and laughed.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Shortly after he heard the water turn on.

"If only you knew how crazy I am about you," he said out in the room.

Later that evening they were all at the arena. They had just filmed a backstage segment of Seth being attacked by the Wyatts and being taken to see the doctor afterwards. He was sitting this one out while Roman and Dean would go to the ring to seek revenge for their fallen brother.

He sat on a couch in a backstage room and watched the match on a monitor. She dumped down next to him.

"Hey Tracy, what's up?" He asked.  
"I have a favour to ask you," she said and looked at him.  
"Sure, name it," he said.  
"Can I spend the night in your room?" She asked.

He turned his gaze away from the monitor and straight to her.

"You wanna spend the night in my room?" He asked, not believing what he had just heard.  
"Yeah. Roman says you're able to sleep through an earthquake and he needs a good night's sleep without me waking him up. I just figured you would be able to sleep through my nightmares and everyone would be happy," she said.  
"Everyone but you," he said.

She sighed. He reached over and grabbed her hands.

"Look Tracy, if you really wanna spend the night in my room, you're more than welcome, but we both know it won't change a thing. You'll still be having nightmares, only this time you'll wake up on your own, not being able to feel his arms around you," he said.  
"That doesn't matter," she said.  
"Oh, shove it, girl! You and Roman might lie to each other but don't insult me," he said.  
"We don't lie..." She started.  
"Are you really that blind that you can't see how he feels about you? You must be blind because you can't be that stupid. I refuse to believe that," he said.

She let go off his hands. He just stared her down while smiling.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Mind telling him that?" She asked as she got up.  
"I'll make sure he knows," he answered.  
"Thanks," she said as she opened the door and left the room.

He chuckled to himself, got up from the couch and walked to the locker room to wait for them.

"Great match," Seth said as Dean and Roman entered the locker room.

They thanked him and went to shower. He waited for them to finish and get dressed before dropping the bomb.

"Roman, you should know that Tracy asked to spend the night in my room," he said.  
"She what?" Roman nearly shouted.  
"Apparently you told her I'm a heavy sleeper so this one's all on you," Seth said.  
"And what did you say to that?" Roman asked.  
"I said she was welcome," Seth answered and smirked.  
"And where is she now?" Roman asked while raising his voice.  
"Back at the hotel. She's probably packing her things, not that she needs anything to sleep in if she comes to my room," Seth answered.

Roman didn't say anything. He just ran out of the locker room as fast as he could.

"You're an idiot," Dean said.  
"No, I'm not. I told her she was welcome but that I think she should stay with Roman. I also told her how he feels about her," Seth said and smiled.  
"You did what?" Dean asked.  
"Come on, aren't you tired of seeing them dance around each other like that?" Seth asked.  
"I guess," Dean answered.  
"I just gave them both a little push in the right direction. Look how he stormed out. I bet you she's not coming to my room tonight or any other night for that matter," Seth said and chuckled.  
"He even left his bag behind. Better take it with us," Dean said and grabbed his own bag along with Roman's.  
"Don't go giving it to him tonight," Seth said.  
"I'm not a moron," Dean said and laughed. "You did good, Seth. I gotta admit that."  
"They don't call me the architect for no reason," Seth said and laughed.

"Tracy!" Roman yelled the second he pushed the door open.  
"What did I do?" She asked in a scared voice as he stormed in.

He looked at her. She was in her panties and shirt, ready to go to bed. He realized his shouting had scared her and he felt bad.

"Don't do it," he lowered his voice.  
"Don't do what?" She asked.  
"Don't go to Seth's room," he answered.  
"You think I'm gonna roam the halls like this?" She asked and pointed at her bare legs.  
"Not tonight, not any night," he said.  
"I just want you to have a good night's sleep," she said.  
"I don't care," he said.

He walked fast towards her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in to kiss her. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue inside. He held on tighter to her as he guided her towards the bed. He pulled her shirt off before pushing her down on the bed. As she laid there, he grabbed her panties and dragged them down. He took one long look at her. He really liked what he was seeing.

He was fast to undress. He laid down next to her and kissed her again. His hand trailed down her body and reached between her legs. She spread them and invited him in. His fingers were fast to find their way inside her and she moaned in response. He moved his fingers in and out, pleasured her, increased the pace as her moaning grew. He stopped kissing her and just watched her as he made her cum.

She smiled at him and bit her lip as she came down from her high. She reached for him, dragged him down to kiss him again. He rolled on top of her and gently pushed his dick inside her. She gasped by the feeling of him. He bit her lip and started thrusting into her. He loved the sounds she was making and he thrusted into her faster just to hear her become louder and louder with each thrust. She came again, her walls squeezing his dick just right, making him cum along with her.

He kissed her again before rolling down next to her. He grabbed her and dragged her up on his chest. His fingers ran through her hair.

"So, no Seth. Got it," she said.

He laughed.

"No, you're staying right here," he said and kissed the top of her head.


	7. I got you

Roman reached over on her side of the bed just to find that she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and saw her standing by the window. She looked beautiful as the morning sun hit her. He got out of bed, walked to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing over here?" He asked.  
"Enjoying the morning," she answered as she turned around to face him. "Guess what."  
"What?" He asked.  
"I didn't have a nightmare last night," she said.  
"That's great," he said and smiled.  
"I'd like to think it's thanks to you but to make sure it's best that we do the same thing tonight as we did last night," she said and chuckled.  
"Why wait till tonight?" He asked and started dragging her back to bed.

She laughed as he lifted her up and threw her on the bed. He was fast on top of her, locking his lips on hers. Her breathing got heavy as he moved down to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, I better be taking my time, making sure to do this to you over and over, you know, to keep those nightmares at bay," he said as he kissed her down her chest and stomach.

"Will you look at that?" Dean said as he noticed Roman and Tracy walking towards them hand in hand.  
"Looks like my plan worked," Seth said.  
"Looks like it," Dean acknowledged.

"Good morning," Roman said as they reached the table and sat down.  
"Sleep well?" Seth asked and cracked a smile.  
"Yes," Roman and Tracy said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"So, no nightmares?" Seth asked.  
"No, they stayed away. I guess Roman scared them away," she joked.  
"I bet he did... with his..." Dean started but was cut off by Roman smacking the back of his head. "Evil look! I meant to say evil look!"  
"Sure you did," Roman said.

The rest of the week went by fast. Roman and Tracy were a steady item for the few remaining days. The last night before she was scheduled to go home, she was lying on his chest again after having sex. For a while they just laid like that without speaking. He was taken by surprise when she suddenly opened her mouth and started spilling her darkest secret.

"I was 10 when it all started," she said.  
"When what started?" He asked.  
"You know, with our neighbour. He used to give me ice cream and was such a friendly man. Well, he started to demand payment for the ice creams," she said.

He felt a knot in his stomach and held on to her a little tighter.

"At first it was small things. I had to drop my pants and show myself to him. Later it grew into something more. I had to touch, he had to touch, I had to... use my mouth, and in the end..." Her tears had started falling.

He felt his heart break for her and although he knew what she was about to say, he didn't want it to be true.

"In the end it went on to full on rape," she finished her sentence.

She covered her face with her hands. She felt vulnerable and embarrased by saying it out loud. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on top of him. He held her tight and let her cry into his chest.

"I got you," he whispered.  
"Why do you always say that?" She asked between her sobs.  
"Say what? That I got you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you always say that when something happens and you feel the need to hold on to me," she said.  
"I don't know. I hadn't noticed that I said that all the time," he said.  
"Well, don't stop. I like it. It comforts me and makes me feel... I don't know... loved is probably a too strong word. Safe. It makes me feel safe," she said.  
"I don't mind if it makes you feel both," he said.

For a few seconds none of them spoke.

"I don't wanna go home tomorrow," she said and sighed.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked the next morning as they met up by the car.

She nodded and sat in the backseat. Roman sat next to her while Seth was driving and Dean was in the passenger seat. They didn't really speak during the ride. Roman had taken her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. Every once in a while he would lift her hand and kiss it but no words were spoken. None of them knew what to say.

Seth parked the car as they reached her building.

"Thanks for this week, guys. I had fun," she said as she stepped out of the car.  
"Anytime," Dean said.

Roman stepped out as well and grabbed her bag from the trunk. He took her hand and walked her to her apartment. She unlocked the door and went inside. He followed her.

"So I guess this is goodbye," she said and looked at him.

He dropped her bag on the floor, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her passionately.

"Not goodbye. I'll come back here," he said.  
"Yeah, in a couple of months or something like that, right?" She asked.  
"I don't know when we'll be going back here but we will eventually and I'll come find you when that happens," he said.

He kissed her again. She broke the kiss and gently pushed him towards the door.

"Don't leave your friends hanging," she said.  
"It's so hard to leave you behind," he said as he walked out the door.  
"Please leave before you're making it too hard for me," she said and smiled.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes. He sighed. This week he had seen this happy side of her. Her eyes had been glowing. Now they were back to that sad look and he felt guilty. He blew her a finger kiss and walked away with heavy footsteps.

Both Dean and Seth were leaning up against the car with their arms crossed as he came back. They stared him down.

"What?" He asked.  
"You're an idiot," Seth said.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"Why didn't you ask her to pack all the clothes and come with you for good?" Dean asked.  
"I don't think she wants that," Roman answered.  
"Well, did you try and ask her?" Dean asked.  
"Isn't that a little too pushy?" Roman asked.  
"You've known each other for a long time. You might only have hooked up this week but your story goes way back," Seth said.

Roman looked at them both, his mind running wild.

"You really think she would say yes?" He asked, scared to get his hopes up.  
"You'll never know unless you ask her," Dean answered.

Roman took a step backwards.

"You're right, I won't", he said and smiled.

He turned around and ran back towards her apartment. He didn't bother to knock on her door and wait for her to open it. He just pushed it open and ran inside her apartment.

"Tracy?" He called out.

She came walking out from the livingroom looking like a questionmark. He ran to her, grabbed her and kissed her.

"Come with me," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"To my home. Come with me for good. Pack everything you got and come with me. Move in with me. Stay with me," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Are you serious?" She asked.  
"Yes, dead serious," he answered.

Her eyes teared up.

"Don't cry," he said.  
"Happy tears," she said and smiled.  
"So is that a yes?" He asked.  
"Yes. God damn it, yes!" She yelled and laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I got you," he whispered.


End file.
